


Maddie Checks In

by wherever_i_may_roam



Series: Twin Flames [3]
Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Up Together, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmarks, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherever_i_may_roam/pseuds/wherever_i_may_roam
Summary: Maddie needs Zack and Cody's help to fool Jason into thinking that she is rich. Zack thinks Maddie's his soulmate.
Relationships: Cody Martin/Zack Martin, Maddie Fitzpatrick/Jason Harrington
Series: Twin Flames [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Maddie Checks In

Zack is so into Maddie. Like so into her. He’s so deep into her there’s no coming out. There’s no way he could be into Cody. That’d be like being into himself. Well, if he admits he is rather good looking. But that’s not the point. Maddie’s perfect. From her perfect blonde hair, to her perfect teeth, and lips, and… She’s perfect. What makes her more perfect is she’s not Cody. Now she just needs to see that Zack is perfect for her too. Thus why he promised Maddie he and Cody would watch the counter while she’s gone. See, a responsible adult. Chicks dig that. And Zack is 100% completely into girls. There’s not a doubt in the world that could say otherwise. Except that very doubt is standing right next to him behind the candy counter. Cody forwent the sweater vest today, going with just a red collared shirt. _Wow, he’s cute._ No! Just no. You will not think about your brother that way.

Zack looks where London is staring at the money in her wallet for the last 10 minutes, not even bothering to acknowledge them. London’s pretty. If you like the dumb type. Zack prefers the blondes, anyway. Tall, nerdy… Like Maddie.

“You think she’s looking for the air from her head in there,” Zack whispers to Cody.

Cody laughs at Zack’s feign attempt to be funny. He notices the dusting of pink spread across Cody’s cheeks; it makes him look down at himself, smiling. Zack looks backs up at Cody, just in time to see him bite his lip. Zack’s eyes travel down to where Cody’s eyes slip down to. He feels it before he sees it. The brush of the back of Cody’s hand against his palm. Zack gasps quietly and pulls his hand away. Cody lets out a barely audible sigh before turning away from Zack, his face going beet red from embarrassment. Zack crosses his arms atop the counter, looking away from Cody.

He’s not blushing. He’s just excited to see Maddie.

London’s attention is brought to two preppy guys across the lobby. Her eyes light up with recognition and she leans back against the counter.

“Mm-mmm, look what the hunk fairy just dropped off. Jason Harrington and Kyle Lawford.” She snaps her fingers at Zack and Cody, not sparing them a glance. “Gloss me.”

Zack looks up at London, barely able to reach over the counter. “Sorry. We’re watching the counter for Maddie. We’re not allowed to accept money, make change, or touch any of the merchandise,” Zack says, rehearsed.

London spins around, recognizing the small voice, not belonging to Maddie.

“Is there anything you can do?”

“I can shove 12 gummy worms up my nose. You wanna see?” Cody says, making Zack laugh at the look of disgust on London’s face.

London’s ready to leave when she turns around but runs into Maddie. “Oh, there you are. Where have you been? Nevermind.” She snaps her fingers and holds out her palm. “Gloss me, candy girl."

Maddie snaps her fingers right back at her. “Off the clock.” She gently pushes London aside to talk to the twins. Zack grabs her red purse from under the counter and hands it to her with an enormous smile on his face. “Thanks, guys.”

Zack leans on the counter with his elbow, getting into Cody’s space. “No problem, sweet thang,” Zack says, flirting with Maddie.

Cody looks at him and rolls his eyes. Zack’s always flirting with Maddie. Always smiling at her like that. Cody crinkles his nose in disgust. What does Maddie have that Cody doesn’t? Oh right. Boobs.

“Aww… Call me in 10 years.”

“London?” The preppy guy London was staring at earlier calls for her in recognition. London turns around at her name, but she turns back around once she realizes she’s been recognized. She quickly licks her lips to make them look glossy before turning back around.

“Kyle!” London says, running over to the two boys.

“Hey!” 

“Small world.” 

The other boy, standing behind Kyle, extends his arm out in front of Kyle. He pushes Kyle aside without realizing it and introduces himself to Maddie. The beauty of her struck him and he couldn’t waste a second more. He had to know who she is.

“Hi. I’m Jason,” he says, shaking Maddie’s hand.

“Hi. I’m, um... uh...” Maddie stutters. 

“Maddie!” Cody exclaims, the twins appearing by her side. Cody gives her a ‘duh’ look. Zack’s frowning. He can see the way Maddie got all flustered by this boy. 

“What he said,” she laughs nervously.

“So, do you come to the Tipton Hotel often?” Jason asks.

“It’s like I live here.”

“So, Kyle, you in town for the Usher concert?” London asks, turning to the boy beside her.

“Semester break. Our parents arrive from Aspen tomorrow, then we fly to Bermuda. Our moms lost their tans skiing.”

“Oh... I hate it when that happens,” Maddie and London are shaking their heads, understanding. “Well, as we say, gotta jet. Nice to meet you.”

Zack follows her before she leaves the hotel. “You don’t really like that guy, do you?”

“He’s cute,” Zack’s face morphs quickly into a pitiful one. “But I’ve worked here long enough to know his type. Rich people don’t care about anything but themselves.” 

Zack sighs and walks away. 

* * *

If Cody has to hear about Maddie one more time he’s going to lose it. She’s all Zack seems to talk about lately. It’s Maddie this, Maddie that. “Maddie gave me candy today.” _Yeah, that’s her job._ “Maddie smiled at me today.” _Yeah, that’s great Zack_. “Maddie called me cute today.” Cody thinks Maddie’s cool and all, but he doesn’t want to hear about how shiny her hair is for an hour straight. Cody thought it was just a childish crush and then Zack will realize what’s obviously right in front of him. His true soulmate. His love. His twin. But no such luck. 

Zack came up to the suite on a rampant about ‘that rich guy’ who couldn’t keep his eyes off Maddie. How he’s totally not worth her time. Cody fiddled with his beam compass on the couch, glancing at Zack every now and then as he paced back and forth in front of him. Cody was mostly tuning him out. But then something struck out at him. _Soulmate_. Zack was talking about his soulmate. Maddie being his soulmate. 

_What?_

“Woah. What did you just say?” Cody asks, incredulously. 

“About rich douche being-” Zack stops pacing and looks at his brother.

“No, forget that. About Maddie? You think she’s your soulmate?” Cody stands up from his spot and walks swiftly in front of Zack. Cody knows his eyes have a crazy look in them at the way Zack’s cowering away from him. 

Zack thinks Maddie’s his soulmate. They don’t even have the same mark. Cody’s soulmark is below his right collarbone. It’s a faint silvery color, like a scar. It’s half of a butterfly. Just like the one on Zack’s left shoulder, completing one another. He probably doesn’t even notice it. It must be too faint for Zack to even see it. It’s supposed to turn black when they Spark. Sparking is when you kiss your soulmate for the first time. This is how some people even find out they’ve found their soulmate. The mark can be too faint for the harder eye to see on some people. When you Spark for the first time you share every happy feeling you’ve ever experienced with your soulmate. It can get pretty intense for some.

Cody used to trace the silvery lines back when Zack used to cuddle him. Back when he would get nightmares and Zack would let him crawl into bed with him. He always fell asleep easily with Zack, his finger tracing the soft curves on his collarbone. Zack would hold him tight and hum at his light touches. Like even in his dreams Cody could make him happy just by being there. He misses it. 

He still gets nightmares. 

“Well, y-yeah,” Zack stutters out. He’s intimidated by Cody’s sudden burst of anger.

“Why would you- W-what makes you think Maddie’s your soulmate? How could she possibly be-?” Cody squints his eyes at Zack in frustration. How could he be so incredibly obtuse? 

“Well, isn’t it obvious? She just completes me you know?” Zack falls back onto the couch, lazily. “When she’s sad I’m sad. When she’s happy I’m happy. When I’m around her, she’s all that I see. When I’m away from her I feel sick. Or like when I can sense when she’s nearby.”

“That’s because you memorized her schedule,” Cody says, bluntly. 

Zack glares up at his brother, who’s standing above him with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “She’s my soulmate.”

“Trust me, she’s not,” Cody chuckles, bitterly.

“Well, how the hell would you know?”

“Have you ever seen her mark?”

“Well, n-no, but-” 

“She’s not your soulmate, Zack! I-” Cody stops before he says anything he’ll regret. Zack’s looking at him, his brow furrowed. “Just forget it.” Cody stomps away from his brother and slams their bedroom door behind him. Zack looks on with a confused expression on his face. He doesn’t understand why his brother gets so angry with him sometimes. 

In their shared room, Cody throws himself on his bed in the corner of the room. He should just tell him. Tell Zack that he’s his soulmate. What if they’re just not meant to be? What if they’re that one in a million that doesn't end up with their twin? It happens. It’s rare, but it happens. It would just be his luck. He’s never once looked at Cody the way he looks at Maddie. 

Cody sits up, pulling his knees to his chest. He looks over at the mess of Zack’s side of the room. They’ve always done everything together. Never spent a day apart... _Not ever_. But now Cody feels like everything’s changing. He wants the old Zack back. The one who didn’t care about girls and just him. It wasn’t until this year that Zack really started showing interest in girls. Cody, however, did not. He didn’t see the same thing Zack did. He just sees another human being. A social encounter. When he looks at Zack though… When he’s around Zack… When he hears Zack laugh… his smile… Some people say it’s butterflies. A flurry of warm colors gathering in his heart. The way he gets lightheaded sometimes just because Zack put his arm around him. Even just a small touch. 

In Cody’s mind, Zack is beautiful, he’s smart, he’s funny, he’s cool. People are so quick to like him because that’s the kind of person Zack is. He’ll smile at you and it will make you want to talk to him. Every time Zack smiles at Cody, his heart skips a beat, and then a few more beats.

He wants to tell Zack how he feels. He wants Zack to feel the same way he feels. Sometimes he feels like he might. When Zack’s touch strays just a bit too long. Or the way Zack will blush anytime Cody tries to hold his hand, only to be pushed away. 

It’s an illogical thought, anyway. Zack will never love Cody. Not the way he wants.

* * *

Zack’s trying to reach his baseball bat up on the top shelf of the closet. He can almost reach it. He’s almost got it. Cody walks out of their shared room, ready to review his homework when he sees Zack. Zack, on his tiptoes, arm outstretched. Cody asks him what he’s doing. He apparently didn’t hear him come out though from the way he spins around in shock only to have everything from the top shelf fall on top of him. Cody covers his mouth, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous sight in front of him. 

“Will you stop laughing and just help me?” Zack says, exasperated, underneath all the coats and objects. 

Cody lifts Zack out of the chaos and helps him put everything back. There’s a loud whoo coming from outside their suite’s door. Cody stands from his crouched position in surprise.

“Did you just hear somebody go, ‘Whoo?’” he asks his brother.

“It must be Maddie. Get down.” Zack points in front of the door where Cody gets down on his hands and knees. Zack crawls on top of him so he can look through the peephole through the door. He sees Maddie and London in the hallway with two guys. London walks away with the other guy. Maddie’s talking to someone in the hall. He thinks it’s the rich douche from yesterday. He can’t really tell though through the peephole. Maddie smiles at the rich douche. Zack wishes that was him out there she was smiling at. They’re standing really close. Zack thinks they’re standing incredibly too close. He wishes he could see better. That creep better not touch her.

“I think that creep’s trying to kiss her,” Zack says, still standing on Cody’s back. “Man, if I was 5 years older and 2 feet taller.” And if Cody would just stay still, he could probably get a better eye.

“I’d be squashed,” Cody croaks out from the floor.   
He adjusts his hands and knees on the hard floor, about ready to throw Zack off. 

They’re about to kiss. Cody’s still wiggling underneath Zack and he’s having a hard time keeping a footing on top of him. 

“Cody hold still!” Zack yells down at his brother before he slips and topples on top of him. They both grunt from the action. Cody can feel the tingling on his neck where Zack’s arm had landed on him. It sent little pleasant shocks to his soulmark. “Are you okay?” Zack asks him. Cody nods. It takes a second for Zack to remove his hand from Cody’s neck. Cody wonders if Zack feels it too. They both get up and remain position but this time Cody’s standing on Zack, looking through the peephole.

Cody watches them kiss through the peephole. He feels a bit of relief in his chest, it’s not Zack he’s watching her kiss. No, his pigheaded brother is in a fury below him. 

Cody giggles lightly. “They’re kissing goodbye."

“Didn’t they just say goodbye?” Zack exclaims in protest.

* * *

“Hey, thanks for letting me stay the night,” Maddie says, coming out of the guest bathroom.

The twins are sat at the kitchen table already, eating breakfast. They watch on in curiosity.

“Sure, no problem. So, uh, word on the street is that Jason’s kind of cute,” Carey says, smiling at Maddie, knowingly.

“Oh, beyond. And he thinks I’m the most intelligent, beautiful, down-to-earth rich girl he’s ever met,” she turns, thinking about Jason.

“Okay, okay, whoa.” Carey stops her, standing in front of her and looking at her sternly. “Back up. Rich?  
“

“It’s complicated?” Carey tilts her head, giving Maddie a stern look. “I was doing London a favor. It’s not like I wanted to do it.  
“

“Oh, yeah, it must’ve been torture to have to kiss that boy.” Maddie looks at her, confused as how she knew that. Carey nods to the boys. “Cats told me.” Maddie raises her eyebrow at them and they evade her eyes. They’re staring at Maddie and Carey, interested in what they’re talking about, but as soon as Maddie looks at them, they duck their heads. They put all their interests into their breakfast. “So when are you gonna tell him the truth?  
“

“Never. He’s gone. It was only for one night, and I’ll never see him again.” Maddie nods her head with acceptance.

“Maddie, can you take us to the park on your way home?” Zack asks, standing up with Cody.

“Sure. come on.”

“Don’t bring back another homeless squirrel,” Carey calls after before they leave the suite. Zack and Cody turn back to her and groan unfairly. The phone rings and Zack quickly turns to answer it, Cody following Maddie out.

“Oh, no.” Maddie sees Jason walking towards her down the hall so she crouches down behind Cody and pushes him away so Jason doesn’t see her. She’s unsuccessful and spots her immediately.

“Maddie, these are my parents,” Jason says, gesturing to the sophisticated elderly man and woman beside him.

“Hi, hi,” Maddie acknowledges. “I, uh, thought you’d be on your way to Bermuda by now."

“Well, so did we. But Jason insisted on another night in Boston. And now I know why,” Jason’s dad speaks up. 

“Yeah, Jason has spoken of nothing but you all the way from the lobby up to our room. And our room is on a very high floor,” his mother says.

“You checking out?” Jason asks, looking at the black luggage in Maddie’s hands.

Maddie stutters before Cody jumps in and says, “No. She’s moving to the top floor, the Imperial Suite. Her old suite was the wrong shade of beige.”

“Well, we were just coming down to invite you to dinner. I convinced them to take us to Club Nouveau."

“Really? Wow.” Maddie looks excited, but then she looks down at Cody. “I can’t go. Yeah, I promised I’d babysit the boys tonight."

“Oh, yes, Jason told us about your charity work with indigent children,” Jason’s mom says, smiling at Cody suspiciously. _Indigent children?_

Zack bounces out into the hallway, smiling, excited. “Cody, hey, Josh called. We’re sleeping over at his house tonight.”

“Excellent. Now you can join us,” Jason’s dad tells Maddie. She stutters on a reply. “We’re on the top floor as well. In fact, we’ll pick you up. 7:00 sharp."

Zack looks at her, guilty.

* * *

Maddie paces back and forth in front of the boys, frustrated. “What am I going to do?”

“Here’s a wild thought. Tell em the truth,” Cody says like it’s the simplest thing ever.

“I don’t think so. I mean, if I tell them now, Jason will look like a fool, and I will look like-"

“A lying, gold-digging whore?” Cody says, nonchalantly. Cody looks at Maddie, who’s jaw is slack in shock. He looks at Zack, who is glaring viciously at him. Cody realizes what he said and can see where he went wrong with that. “Which you’re not,” he states.

Maddie sighs. “How am I gonna get out of this?”

“We’ll help you with Jason.” Cody blinks. He’s not doing this for Zack. Maddie’s his friend and she really likes this boy. Zack nudges him and whispers in his ear.

“Why would I help my future wife hook up with some other dude?”

Cody rolls his eyes and sighs regretfully. He pauses and looks at Zack. His brother has his arms crossed and is glaring at him. Cody smirks, knowing what will change his brother’s mind. “Because he’s leaving tomorrow, and she’ll owe you big time."

“Okay!” Zack blurts, standing up. Cody goes to stand next to Maddie. “Here’s what we do... First, we get you an Imperial Suite.”

Maddie looks between Zack and Cody. “Do you have any idea how much they cost?”

Cody looks over at his twin, smirking. “Aw, she thought we were gonna pay.”

“That’s sweet. No, we don’t pay, baby.” Zack looks at Maddie blankly. She looks at the twins suspiciously. “And to get into the imperial suite, you’ll need a keycard,” Zack continues.

“But I don’t have anything to wear to Club Nouveau.”

Zack scoffs. “Please. Give us a challenge.”

“What if we get caught?”

“It’s just for the night. Mr. Moseby would be none the wiser.”

Zack and Cody put their plan in action, racing down to the lobby. Cody waits for a clear shot in front of the check-in desk before purposefully slipping right there in the lobby where everyone can see him. He stands up, gripping his back while grunting in pain. Cody exaggerates the pain, claiming he broke his coccyx. People gather around him, making sure that he’s okay. All the while, Cody watches as Zack sneaks behind the desk and grabs the key to the Imperial Suite. Once Zack shows Cody he’s got it Cody straightens his back and thanks the gentlemen, stating he’s all better. He skips after Zack, showing no pain at all. 

Cody catches up to Zack in the hall, leading to the elevator near the ballroom. 

“Great work,” Zack says, approvingly. “Hey, why are you doing this, anyway? I thought you hated Maddie?” Cody has never given a reason for Zack to think he hated Maddie. It annoys him that Zack flirts with her so blatantly in front of him, but he doesn’t hate Maddie.

“I don’t hate Maddie,” Cody says, confused.

“Oh, I just thought- You just always look like you ate a sour apple whenever I talk about her.”

Cody blinks, taken aback. “That doesn’t mean-” Cody looks over at the elevator as it dings and comes out Esteban, holding a wrapped pink garment. Cody assumes it’s for London based on the expensive material of the dress. Cody stops him. “Hey, Esteban, Moseby’s yellin for ya.”

“For me? He never yells for me. He yells at me, but only when I deserve it, which is often. He’s a great man,” Esteban speaks highly of Mr. Moseby. Cody frowns in annoyance while Zack keeps a smile on his face.

“You’re keeping a great man waiting,” Zack says too cheerily.

“Yeah, but this dress must go to London."

“We’ll take it,” Cody offers.

“Oh, bless you, little blonde peoples.” He shoves the garment into Cody’s arms and stalks off. Zack and Cody get on the elevator to drop the dress off to Maddie.

“I don’t hate Maddie.” Zack looks at Cody, who speaks softly. “I just hate how much you talk about her.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Zack laughs. Cody wrinkles his nose in annoyance at Zack. “You could’ve just said something, buddy.”

Cody widens his eyes in shock.

“So… you don’t mind?” Cody asks, cautiously.

“Well, I mean I did see her first. But don’t worry, I’ll try not to rub it in your face.”

Cody scrunches his face up and turns his entire body towards Zack. “What?”

“You like Maddie.” Cody’s eyes widen again. He shakes his head and rests it in his hand. 

* * *

“Check it out. It’s a Paris original. From London.” Cody tells Maddie as they wait for Jason’s parents to show up. He looks at the satin, pale pink dress and thinks they did a good job.

“How do I look?” Maddie asks the twins.

Zack takes one look at her and says, “Rich.”

“Good,” she chuckles nervously.

The doorbell rings and the boys get the door like they’re waiting on Maddie.

“Enter,” Zack says to the guests, gesturing towards the inside of the room.

“Oh, look. You put the little inner-city boys to work. They’re so cute. Be sure you check their pockets before they leave,” Jason’s mom says, entering the suite.

“Fabulous view. You can see the park from here,” Jason’s father says, looking out the large window.

“Yes. That’s what trees look like before you cut them down,” Jason tells him sarcastically and his father chuckles.

“Our little rebel,” his mom says to Maddie, chuckling. Maddie chuckles back, nervously.

“My son doesn’t approve of what I do…” Jason’s father mutters and then turns to look at Jason in annoyance. “… even though it pays for everything he does.”

“I know. Why don’t we all come back up here after the dinner that George pays for and look at the trees that Jason loves and have dessert delivered by that cute Latin waiter I enjoy?” Jason’s mom says, getting in between Jason and his father to lighten the tension in the room.

“Shouldn’t we be heading out? I hear Club Nouveau is off the hook,” Maddie says.

“Actually, all the Boston papers say that the hottest ticket in town is right here at the hotel Tipton. It’s Carey Martin, the indigent’s mother,” Jason’s mom replies.

“She’s great. If you only have one night here, you’ve gotta see her,” Cody says, hyping his mother to get more fans.

“Although, I’m sure we can find someone just as good who is not at this hotel,” Maddie says, tight-lipped, looking at Cody. 

“Nonsense we have reservations."

Maddie chuckles and looks down at the floor. “So do I.”

* * *

Well, Jason’s parents think Maddie’s rich. Maybe. Now they need to make sure their mom doesn’t catch Maddie with Jason. She should’ve just told them the truth. Cody pushes Maddie to keep going. She keeps trying to disappear, so she doesn’t have to deal with this disaster. Zack’s rushing them all so they're seated before their mom sees them.

“Keep it movin’, folks. Only the best table for my friends…”

“But I don’t want your mom to see us,” Maddie whispers to Zack.

“Which is way in the back behind a pole,” Zack yells, ignoring Maddie. She glares at him and Cody and walks away.

Zack turns to Cody. “We’re good.” He does his and Cody’s handshake, knocking their fists together. They run over to the elevator but slow down when they see the Amputator. 

“Mr. Amputator,” Mr. Moseby says, walking over, pleased to see him.

“Moseby,” Amputator says, shaking Mr. Moseby’s hand.

“A pleasure to see you again. Another wrestle royale in the garden?"

“The Amputator’s here. He’s my favorite wrestler!” Zack exclaims to Cody, excitedly.

“Your Imperial Suite awaits.”

“And he’s staying in Maddie’s suite,” Cody says nervously, pulling Zack with him to listen closer. Mr. Moseby brings the Amputator over to the check-in desk. Zack and Cody leap onto the couch behind him and crouch down.

“Is that the expensive one?” the Amputator asks Mr. Moseby.

“Everything at the Tipton is expensive,” Mr. Moseby says, graciously.

“Perfect. Cause the promoter’s paying for it.”

Mr. Moseby laughs. “We’ll stick it to him good.”

“What do we do now? We have to get him out of that suite before Maddie gets back,” Cody whispers to Zack, turning around.

“Just stall him. When I’m done with that room, he’s gonna wish he never checked in,” Zack replies, whipping out a multi-tool pocket knife. Cody turns back around, watching the Amputator.

“Need a hand lifting that? I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Mr. Moseby teases the Amputator.

“Very good."

Cody stops him before he can make it to the elevator, taking a pad of paper and a pen out of his pocket. “Um, M-mr. Amputator, I don’t mean to bother you. But I’m a big fan. Can I have your autograph?”

“Well, of course, you can, young man.”

“Could you write that to Cody... A young man I just met? ‘Met’ is M-E-T.” The Amputator pauses, looking away in annoyance, but shakes his head and continues writing. “And yet, I feel as if I’ve known him for a long, long, long, long, long, long, long..."

“Oh, is there no end to this novel?” Mr. Moseby shouts, exasperated. He turns to the Amputator. “My apologies,” he says, sincerely.

“Don’t worry,” the Amputator tells Mr. Moseby. He crouches down to Cody’s level and hands him his pad of paper back. “I put _To Cody-Love the Amputator._ How’s that?”

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Cody says, looking down at the pad.

“All right.” The Amputator walks away, but Cody follows him to the elevator.

“You know, most celebrities don’t take the time out to talk to a kid like me.” Amputator chuckles and they both get inside the elevator. “But you’re different. So what floor are you staying on- 5, 12, 14, 17, 20, basement?” Cody taps all the buttons for the floor with a grin on his face. Anything to keep him from getting into that suite.

“Well, actually, it’s, uh, 25. But thanks for hitting all the buttons for me.”

Cody exits the elevator and calls up the Imperial Suite, pulling Maddie’s cell phone out of his pocket for emergencies.

Up in the Imperial Suite, Zack had just finished rigging the place. When the phone rings suddenly, he’s cautious to answer it. He’ll take his chances.

“Hello?” Zack answers with a rough voice, trying to sound older. Cody’s voice comes through the phone. 

“Get out now. I’m warning Maddie,” Cody rushes and snaps the phone shut. He runs towards the Tipton’s ballroom to warn Maddie. Cody opens the double doors and looks around the crowd of people for Maddie. When he spots her in the far corner of the room, he tries calling her name out quietly. The surrounding onlookers shush him. Carey cranes her neck down where she’s singing on stage, spotting Cody and trying to get a good look to make sure it's him. Cody drops to the ground quickly. He crawls on his elbows around the table, trying not to be seen. Carey monitors Cody, watching as he crawls through the maze of dining tables. Carey crouches down and moves around, keeping track of Cody. He is so grounded.

“Does she always move like that?” Jason’s dad asks Maddie. Cody reaches Maddie’s tables and slides underneath it.

“No, normally, she-” Maddie jumps when she feels a tapping on her ankle. “Na, na, na, na! Excuse me? I dropped my fork.” Maddie ducks down underneath the table and finds Cody. “What are you doing here?”

“Moseby rented your suite to the amputator!”

“Really? I love him."

“Hello, big picture. We’re getting him out. I’ll call you when the coast is clear.” Cody hands Maddie back her cellphone.

“Okay.”

“Are you okay?” Jason asks, looking down at the floor where Maddie is.

“Great.” She pops back up in her seat. Cody crawls out from underneath the table. He tries to make it out of the ballroom quickly. He sees his Mom’s judging eyes on him the whole time.

* * *

After Zack hangs up the phone, he rushes over to the door about to leave. He hears loud footsteps coming down the hall. Zack stops, thinking fast. He fishes out a quarter and places it on the floor a few steps in front of the door. Just in time for Zack to hide behind the door, the Amputator walks in. When he bends down to pick up the quarter, Zack makes his escape and shuts the door behind him. 

In the hall, London comes around the corner, startling Zack. London must have found out about her dress. What more could go wrong?

“I have been looking for you. Esteban told me he gave you my Paris original. Where is it?” London asks angrily, crossing her arms.

Zack strokes his chin, thinking, and shrugs. “Paris?” London’s jaw drops and Zack quickly walks away from her. London stalks after Zack. When Zack rounds the corner she pulls him back by the wrist. “I’m telling the truth. Your dress was eaten by wild Argentinean moths,” Zack tells her harshly. 

“Give me my dress right now!” London whines. The elevator dings and out steps Cody just in time to hear London. 

“You told her we gave it to Maddie?” Cody exclaims at Zack, assuming the worst. London lets out a loud gasp.

“No!” Zack drags out.

“G-good. Cause we didn’t do that,” Cody says, looking at London, guilty.

“I’m telling Moseby right now,” London says, pointing at the ground and stomping her foot angrily.

“N-no. We’ll take you to Maddie. You win,” Zack says, grabbing London’s arm. He nods his head quickly to the right at Cody. Zack and Cody walk towards the door behind London. Curious, she follows. Zack opens the door to a supply closet. “She’s changing in here."

London peeks in the closet. “In here?” The boys push her forwards in the closet and shut the door. London lets out a shout. Cody grabs the lone chair in the hall beside the door and shoves it underneath the doorknob. “Hey! I’m standing in a bucket!” She pounds on the door as Zack runs back towards the Amputator’s room to make sure he leaves the room.

The boys run down the hall; they hide behind a corner wall, just in case the Amputator came out. Luckily, they found the circuit breaker. Cody opened it and switched everything off. They both leaned around the corner, waiting for the Amputator to come out. Cody leaned over Zack’s shoulder, pressed close against him. Zack can feel his breath on his neck. It was giving him goosebumps. Zack tried really hard not to focus on it. Cody leaned farther forward, putting his hand on Zack’s upper arm. The Amputator limps out of the room and Zack and Cody leap back. Zack stares down at the floor as he listens for the Amputator to leave. Cody presses himself against Zack’s side. Zack closes his eyes. When it’s silent Zack looks at Cody and nods at him. Cody turns and switches the breaker back on.

They sprint into the Imperial Suite and Zack turns to Cody. 

“All right. Let’s put this puppy back together.” Zack takes out his multi-tool, planning on screwing everything back together. Cody helps where he can, but let’s face it he and tools just don’t get along. A screwdriver will end up hurting him, he just knows it. Cody watches as Zack screws everything back in place, making sure it’s all back in order. When he’s done Cody calls Maddie, using the Tipton line. 

Cody hangs up the phone and lets Zack know they’re coming.

“We are so good,” Zack says.

“Is there a hall of fame for this kind of stuff?”

“Yes. It’s called prison,” Mr. Moseby says, bluntly from the doorway behind them, standing next to the Amputator.

“Mr. Moseby!” Zack and Cody exclaim, frightened, turning around.

“There’s two of them?” Amputator exclaims, limping.

“Mm, except in my dreams where I see them by the hundreds.”

“Oh, boy,” Maddie says from the doorway.

“What are all these people doing in your suite?” Jason’s dad asks, entering the suite behind Maddie.

“Amputator?” Jason’s mom gasps upon arrival. “I loved your last steel cage grudge match. And when your shirt got torn off... Bravo.” She looks him up and down, clearly checking him out, focusing on his shoulders.

“Thank you.”

“No. Thank you.”

“Maddie, what’s going on?” Jason asks Maddie, confused.

“What’s going on is...”

“Aha! Get out of my dress!” London shouts, walking in a bucket towards Maddie.

“What does she mean _her dress?_ ”

“She designed it,” Zack throws out, trying to save face.

“Let it go,” Carey says, snatching him back by the collar.

“She means it's not mine. I’m not rich. I work at the hotel as a candy counter girl.”

“I knew she wasn’t rich. She’s too nice,” Jason’s father points out.

Maddie shakes her head and chokes up, fighting tears. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I was pretending to be something that I’m not.” Maddie looks at the subdued expression on Jason’s face. “I’m sorry.” She runs from the room, crying, and Carey follows after her.

* * *

“Mom, I can’t believe you took away our tv.,” Zack exasperates, following his mom into the lobby.

She turns around and puts on her _mom_ voice. “Let’s review, shall we? You destroyed the Imperial Suite, you almost ruined my show, you locked London in a closet, and you injured a professional wrestler.

“All to help a friend,” Cody says, sincerely, standing close to Zack.

“And that should be its own reward.”

“Mom!” Cody exclaims unfairly.

“Mom, come on!” The twins follow after her, trying to change her mind. With no luck, they give up. They’re walking towards the elevator when Zack sees Jason with Maddie at the candy counter. Zack stops in front of Cody. Cody runs into his brother, not paying attention. He looks over to what Zack’s eyes are focused on. He rolls his eyes when he sees Jason and Maddie.

“So we’ll just, um, say goodbye?” Jason says to Maddie, leaning close to her over the counter.

Maddie nods her head in acceptance. “Okay. Goodbye.” She’s about to turn around but Jason stops her.

“Well, you do remember what we do when we say goodbye, right?"

Maddie’s face slowly morphs into a grin. “I think so.” He smiles back at her and she leans over the counter to kiss him.

“Again?” Zack shouts. “How many times do they have to say goodbye?” Cody’s shaking his head, smirking. The elevator doors open and Cody pushes his brother inside.

“Get over it.”


End file.
